The Return of Harmony Part 2/Gallery
Canterlot Twilight disheartened S2E2.png Discord eating popcorn.png|You prancin' showponies! Discord with popcorn S2E2.png Discord's face.jpg Twilights02ep2.png Discord u mad bro.png Pinkie Pie ...ie Pie! S02E02.png Pinkie Pie and Discord.jpg Pinkie Pie serious face S02E02.png Applejack, about get kicked S2E2.png|It really is just a boulder, Rarity.. Kung fu Rarity.jpg Rarity marshal art kick E2S2-W 1.5931.png|Rarity gives Applejack one heck of a kick. Rarity rage S2E2.png|Don't you come try to steal Tom! Try It Punk S2E2.PNG Rarity fighting Applejack S2E02.png|''Girls! Why are you acting like this?'' Pinkie Pie quit it S0202.png|You better stop that, Fluttershy.. Pinkie Pie Quit it! S02E02.png|..I'm going crazy! Pinkie Pie chocolate rain S02E02.png Twilight HOME back S2E2-2.1207.png|Looking happier than before! On the way home bunny stampede s02e02.png Twilight bun stampie S2E2-W 3.6784.png Mama's so proud S2E2.png|"Good boy, Angel! Mama's so proud.." Nighttime S2E2.png Slipping Applejack S2E2.png Applejack incoming S2E2.png Floating Twilight Slip S2E2.png Discord Skiing S2E2.png Pinkie soapskating s02e02.png|"This may look like fun.....but it's NOT" First changes of Ponyville S2E2.png Discord picture that S2E2 -W 0.0009.png ipod 045.png Discord teleporting s02e02.png Discord Yes! S2E2.png Finding the Elements Fluttershy trampling flowers s02e02.png Fluttershy trampling on bush.gif|Crushing Twilight's flowers (animated) Rarity S02E02.png Rarity and Tom S02E02.png Rarity1 S02E02.png Rarity2 S02E02.png Rarity0 S02E02.png Rarity3 S02E02.png Rarity4 protecting tom S02E02.png Twilight ah fine S2E2-W 3.6681.png Spikeallwet.png Fluttercruel what wet&clueless S2E2-W 4.1665.png Fluttercruel YOUR face S2E2-W 4.1667.png|"Your face!" Spike crossed eye S2E2-W 5.6320.png Spike catches Fluttercruel S2E2.png|Epic Spike maneuver. Rarity6 S02E02.png Twilight and the book.png Rarity5 S02E02.png Twilight angry s02e02.png Rarity8 S02E02.png Twilight meets rock s02e02.png Rarity7 S02E02.png The Elements in all place S2E2-W 5.1211.png|The Elements of Harmony found in a place of all places. Twilight's book.png|This is my book... And i'm gonna READ IT!! twilight-worried for a moment.JPG|"I can't believe this. My friends..." twilight furious.JPG|"HAVE TURNED INTO COMPLETE JERKS!" rarity-necklace force.JPG|"Necklace!" applejack-necklace force.JPG|"Necklace!" pinkie pie-necklace force.JPG|"Necklace!" fluttershy-necklace force.JPG|"Necklace!" twilight puts her crown on.JPG|"And...big crown thingy!" twilight-mean let's go.JPG|"Come on, everypony, let's go!" The liar S2E2.png|We've got the liar... The grump S2E2.png|...the grump... The hoarder S2E2.png|...the hoarder... The brute S2E2.png|...and the brute! Spike new RD S2E2-W 7.0954.png Rainbow Spike s02e02.png Here Comes Tom.png|Look out! Here comes Tom Here Is Tom.png|Nice entrance there Tom Applejack and Pinkie Sad S2E2.png Discord gloating s02e02.png Discord hit me S2E2-W 0.0007.png element attempt-west side.PNG element attempt-east side.PNG twilight tries to activate magic.JPG false fluttershy magic.JPG AJ and Pinkie-bad magic.JPG Rarity10 S02E02.png Discord may freak S2E2-W 0.0003.png false harmony.JPG Elements of Harmony faulty s02e02.png Rarity MINE! S2E2-W 1.0401.png|"MINE!" Spike as Rainbow Crash s02e02.png Corrupt Twilight Sparkle S2E2.png|"With friends like these, who needs... enemies?" Rarity11 S02E02.png Twilight broken heart s02e02.png|That terrible feeling deep inside of me. What is it that I am missing? dancing buffalo s02e02.png Coconut S2E2.png|Coconut going crazy. Screw Ball.png|Screw Ball Twilight Discord cloud cream s02e02.png Berry Punch pepper shaker s02e02.png Spike stomach ache s02e02.png twilight reads the first report.png Reports give twilight hope.png Twilight spinning Spike around s02e02.png Twilight Sparkle Hub Fall 2011 promotional video.png Spike the pain S2E2-W 7.1951.png|The pain of receiving too many letters. Spike burping S02E02.png Reassembling the Elements when pigs fly s02e02.png|PIGS FLYING?!?! :O Macindog.png Macincorn.png|Big Macintosh the dog. AJ eating an apple S02E02.png Applejack eat apple backw S2E2-W 2.501st.png|ahhh....Not really So I tried to defeat Discord.jpg Granny Smith dancing s02e02.png Twilight confronts Applejack s02e02.png Macingroundhog.png Macinlick.png Applejack display moves S2E2-W 2.5011.png Twilight uses the memory spell on Liarjack.png Applejack Remorseful S2E2.png Fluttercruel returning to Fluttershy.jpeg Fluttershy1 S02E02.png|Not what it looks like Pinkie on wagon s02e02.png Rarity12 S02E02.png Rarity13 S02E02.png|"Let's not EVER speak of this again..." The crew finds Rainbow Dash S2E02.png|Rainbow Dash is found Problem Rarity.PNG|Problem Rarity? Fluttershy salute got it E2S2- W 4.0865.png Fluttershy2 S02E02.png Fluttershy3 S02E02.png Rarity14 S02E02.png|Now's not the time to be polite Fluttershy desaturated_dash_1.gif|She's getting away! desaturated_dash_2.gif|No she's not! Rarity15 S02E02.png Rarity Pinkie oops s02e02.png|Whoops... forgot to tie it down... Rarity16 S02E02.png Fluttershy4 S02E02.png Fluttershy5 S02E02.png Fluttershy getting mad.png|That...big...dumb....MEANIE!! Fluttershy motivated s02e02.png Rainbow Dash caught S2E02.png|Rainbow Dash is finally caught twilight_Sparkle_RD_Caught.jpg Fluttershy_Dog.jpg Holding down Rainbow Dash s02e02.png|Like restraining a wild animal Twilight Rainbow memory spell s02e02.png|EWW! THAT SPELL WILL NEVER COME OFF D:< Rainbow Dash back to normal S2E02.png|err not quite yet EarlyGroupHug S02E02.png|Too early for a group hug. Gotta love Rainbow Dash's "??????" face. Fighting Discord Discord laughing it up S02E02.png Discord chocolate milk s02e02.png|A toast to chaos. Team Harmony s02e02.png|The cavalry has arrived! Discord drinking glass s02e02.png|Discord drinks a glass of chocolate milk. Literally. Discord milk explodes S2E2-W 0.0006.png EVIL Discord S02E02.png|Who knew Discord had such murderous intent? Discord Main ponies S2E2.png|Discord gathers the Element bearers around him. Main ponies Elements of Harmony Necklace Pulling S2E2.png|Twilight teleports into the middle of the group. Discord Main ponies Protective Bubble S2E2.png|Discord is surprised at Twilight's magical ability. Main ponies Protective Bubble S2E2.png|Twilight gently lowers her friends to the ground. Main ponies Spot of Chaos Undone S2E2.png|With that spot, the Main ponies are very confident that they can stop Discord. Discord Amusement S2E2.png|Discord is amused. Discord Amusement2 S2E2.png|Discord still doesn't realize the danger he's in. Twilight Sparkle Speech S2E2.png|Twilight Sparkle begins her speech on friendship. Applejack Twilight Sparkle Rarity Pinkie Pie Speech2 S2E2.png|The girls are confident in the Elements' ability to stop Discord this time. Main ponies Speech3 S2E2.png|Twilight finishes her speech as her friends gather Main ponies Discord Annoyance S2E2.png|"GAG." Main ponies Discord Annoyance2 S2E2.png|Discord doesn't know the Elements have been reactivated. Main ponies Discord Mocking S2E2.png|Discord mocks the Main ponies one last time. Main ponies Discord Just Make it Quick S2E2.png|"Just make it quick." Discord Extreme Annoyance S2E2.png|Discord is annoyed at all the chaos he's missing. Discord Missing Chaos S2E2.png|Discord gives a speech as pigs fly. Discord Missing Chaos2 S2E2.png|Discord looks like he's about to break out in song. Considering he's the spirit of chaos and disharmony, it wouldn't be all that surprising. Evil Chaos Discord.jpg Discord Evil Grin S2E2.png|Discord's best evil grin Main ponies Sans Pinkie Pie Confidence S2E2.png|The Main ponies are about to activate the Elements. Wait, where's Pinkie? Main ponies Sans Pinkie Pie Shock S2E2.png|Oh, she's over there! Pinkie pie and rain chocolate rain.jpg|Not Chocolate rain again. Pinkie Pie Chocolate Shower.jpg|Um... Pinkie Pie, you are aware that this is a kids cartoon, right? Main ponies Sans Pinkie Pie Reactions to Pinkie Pie S2E2.png|The ponies are not amused. Main ponies Fierce Determination S2E2.png|Pinkie Pie briefly thinks she's a dog. Unlike with Big Macintosh, I think we can chalk it up as "Pinkie being Pinkie." Main ponies Activating the Elements S2E2.png|Activating the Elements Discord Unimpressed S2E2.png|Discord is unimpressed. generosity activated.PNG|Rarity's element upon activation. honesty activated.PNG|Applejack's Element upon activation. kindness activated.PNG|Fluttershy's Element upon activation. loyalty activated.PNG|Rainbow Dash's Element upon activation. Discord friendship ray s02e02.png Discord Whats This S2E2.png|"What's this?" Main ponies Shooting the Elements at Discord S2E2.png|Friendship beams? twilight, AJ and Pinkie fighting Discord.JPG Discord NO S2E2.png|"NO." twilight activates magic at last.JPG|That's definitely magic for you, Twilight. Main ponies Elements Fully Activated S2E2.png|The Elements, fully activated. Main ponies Elements Fully Activated 1 S02E02.png|The unleashed power of Friendship. Discord Done For S2E2.png|Discord is toast Discord Owned S2E2.png|And this makes it Elements of Harmony: 2, Discord: 0. Discord Owned2 S2E2.png|That looks like it hurts. Discordsfate.png Discord Defeated.png Ponyville rainbow dome s02e02.png|'KANEDAAAAA!!!' Discord defeated.png|"Why me..." Royal guards ceremony s02e02.png RarityGlitch.png|A glitch of Rarity sporting no eyelashes at the end of the episode Spike waving R2 s02e02.png Victory ceremony background ponies s02e02.png Celebration S2E2.png|(Wink) Princess Celetia S2E1.jpeg Presenting the new window.jpg Hero Window.png|Our protagonists victory told via stain glass window Group smile end S2E2.png|And so once again, the day is saved... Category:Season 2 episode galleries